


We'll only rely on each other

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS theory, Because I'm still waiting for Fitzsimmons to really give Mace a piece of their mind, F/M, Most likely won't actually happen in the show but I just couldn't get this out of my head, Related to sneak peeks and promo, S04E09 theory, Sort of Coda, Spoilers, aos spoilers, pre-new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: This ficlet just sort of happened. Inspired by sneak peeks and promo for S04E09 "Broken Promises"





	

“Director Mace,” Jemma says, trying to remain composed while every fiber inside her body is on edge. “We need to leave here immediately. We need to send a team to Dr. Radcliffe’s home. Something went wrong there.”

“Don’t you think I would _know_ if something went wrong there, Agent Simmons,” the Director replies, his usual smug self.

“No,” Jemma exclaims. “No you _wouldn’t_. _Nobody_ knows something went wrong.”

Mace looks at her, utterly confused. “Then how would _you_ know?”

Jemma takes a deep breath. “After you handed me over to Senator Nadeer without so much of an _inkling_ of where she would take me, Agent Fitz and I decided that we would not leave it up to S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore to keep track of our whereabouts.”

“You’re tracking each other?” Mace asks, curiously.

“Yes,” Jemma confirms. “And Fitz activated his distress call.”

“And he couldn’t have activated it accidentally?”

“No,” Jemma replies. “And his location is still at Dr. Radcliffe’s home, so something went wrong there!”

“Couldn’t the device have come off? What if he’s not even there?” Mace inquires and Jemma feels rage building inside of her as he wastes precious time.

“Do you _really_ think we would design something that could easily be removed or detected?”

“It’s an implant?”

“This was a _private_ project. It is none of your business _what_ it is, or _where_ it is, or _how_ it works,” Jemma dictates sternly. “What _is_ your business, however, is that _you_ sent Dr. Radcliffe and Fitz to get AIDA’s hard drive and _something_. _went_. _wrong_!”

She pauses for a moment to let her words sink in.

“So you better get on your comms and order a team to check out the situation and proceed with the utmost caution. If not, you better believe that I will go by myself, because I have _far_ too much to lose to be afraid of an android that may or may not be possessed by an evil piece of technology.”


End file.
